Game Mechanics
This page about controls and the game mechanics, this game features an controller-support. HUD The HUD is the 2D menu around the screen. It contains: * Vi's health bar ** Divided into 10 parts, 10 HP each * Boss health bar ** Divided into 10 equal parts * Special boss health bar * The deaths and time spent in the section and in total ** (optionally activated through the options menu) Difficulty Separate article Skills * Jump ** Vi can jump from the ground or in the air ** Jumping in the air can only be done if Vi hasn't jumped from the ground previously to get in the air (i.e. falling off a ledge) * Flutter ** Makes Vi able to float in the air for a short period of time ** Activated by pressing the Action button * Slide ** Makes Vi able to slide, which makes her faster and able to get under certain obstacles ** Activated by standing pressing Down and Action when standing on a surface * Double jump ** Makes Vi able to perform a second jump mid-air ** Activated simply by jumping again mid-air * Dash ** Makes Vi able to collect dash feathers, which can be used to quickly move into one of the 8 directions ** The dashes from the dash feathers stack, e.g. Vi can pick up two single-dash feathers and then dash twice ** Dash feathers come in four varieties allowing 1,2,3 or 4 dashes after they're picked up ** Activated by pressing the Action button and aimed with the movement keys * Demon form ** Makes Vi into a flying demon for a limited amount of time *** Time is refreshed on contact of red flares *** Activated by pressing and holding the Action button *** Can be deactivated any time before by releasing the Action button Weapons * Staff of Purity - Allows Vi to perform a melee attack in 8 different directions. Multiple versions of this attack can be found in game. ** Pride - the default attack ** Lust - a long-ranged low-DPS attack ** Greed - a short-ranged attack with the highest DPS ** Wrath - 3/2 damage rate in 2/3 time rate ** Gluttony - Slightly more range than default attack at the cost of attack speed ** Envy - A faster version of Pride ** Sloth - The only melee attack that can always be used even when there are no enemies around. * Orbs of Purity - Allows Vi to fire energy balls in 8 different directions ** Activated by pressing the Attack button and aimed with the movement keys ** One bolt hits for 1 damage ** A maximum of 3 can be stored at one time and will replenish over time ** Only used if an enemy is not in range of a melee attack ** Pulse orbs are unlocked just before the final boss, Supreme Jeh'Oul *** Pulse orbs replace the regular Bolts of Purity *** Pulse orbs hit multiple times depending on the active weapon *** The maximum number of orbs stored is raised to 4 Objects ]] * Entrances - Can be walked into to enter a new room * Pentagram - Used as checkpoints, will restore health and save the game. ** Pink pentagrams are only available in Angel Mode ** Yellow pentagrams are available in Mortal and Angel Modes ** Red pentagrams are available in Demon, Mortal and Angel Modes * Hearts - will restore some amount of health ** Normal hearts restore 50 HP *** Present without modifiers ** Hellspawn modifier replaces every save point with a heart *** Hearts in place of the save points which restore different amounts of HP **** (specific amounts TBA) * Eye of the Wary - A tool to show a complex path * Darkheim Watch - Used to go back to a previous level in the game * Secret chests - Objects that contain a piece of clothing/accessory * Secret food - Special secrets required to unlock the weapon of Gluttony in the Underworld. There are 3 in total: ** Chicken (Floating Keep: Aftermath; Portal Memory) ** Fruit (Terrestrial Vale; Falling Memory) ** Mushroom (Sinister Grotto; Spider Memory) * Travel portal - Green portals which take Vi to another location Other *Vi has a breathing animation. If the player moves enough the animation will be much faster, and then slow down. *Should the player move close enough to an edge, the balance animation will start, Vi won't fall down by herself, but won't get back up by herself either. A Review Bugs *The game automatically detects a controller, but still uses the keyboard informations. Trivia * Demon fragments bar used to be available in earlier versions of the game, but has been removed. * The boss healthbar used to have a skull on in earlier versions of the game, but has been removed. * The only healthbars to have another colour than red are the special boss healthbar and the purple Twin Orcs healthbar. Gallery